


Dog Training

by fluffynazunas



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game), Ensemble stars!
Genre: ALOT of aggressive language, Idk what this I'm sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6591520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffynazunas/pseuds/fluffynazunas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei brings a puppy home and Ritsu insisted that they need to train it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Training

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: There is alot of swearing! I'm sorry I try to stay in Koga's character and the wiki has a lot of his lines with swearing so I'm really sorry I don't like actually using it believe it or not.

Dog training 

 

Once upon a dusty, sweaty, summer morning...

"I'M NOT YOUR FUCKING PET!"  
Koga boomed, silence casting over the room. Koga's teeth grounded together, his fist loosening then tightening at his sides. He wanted to smack those grins clean of of the Sakuma brother's faces.  
He couldn't handle this. Ritsu's smile was the first to disintegrate off of his pale face, his lips falling into a straight, firm line. "Wanko, we care about you and want you to grow up into a big and strong doggie that can protect us. Please eat your breakfast." The dark haired boy gestured to a dog bowl on the floor full of cereal with some milk on the side, just in case he wanted to add it. 

Koga couldn't believe his fucking ears.

He growled and aggressively opened the back sliding door and angrily marched out the house and into the backyard.  
Rei's cool, relaxed voice filled Koga's ears. "Ritsu and I fixed up your bedroom. You've been in quite a bad mood over these past couple of days, so we added some quite comfortable blankets on top of the others. If you get what I'm saying, you should understand that sleep and breakfast are crucial steps to a good day, and you wanko, have been participating in neither." Koga was fucking disgusted. His eyes drifted along the dog house which was about the size of a small child's outdoor kitchen thing or whatever. Inside the wooden walls was a surplus of huge fucking blankets with all different patterns. Most of them had small heart patterns or bats. 

Koga made a note on shredding those later. 

He saw Rei out of the corner of his eye, his sly grin still fully intact.  
He slowly started closing the door.  
"DAMN YOU, YA VAMPIRE BASTARD!" He shot at the red eye'd boy standing in the door way.  
Rei rolled his eyes, lazily blinking afterward. "Now please wanko, you'll disturb the neighbours that way. You need to learn to respect other people." He said, his smile widening and his head slightly tilting, the black curls rhythmically moving with him. 

Koga didn't actually know if had ever felt rage this extreme in his entire life. 

Gently (at least trying to be) prying open the hedges, Koga slipped through them and turned to face what was behind their house. Just your normal, average everyday neighbourhood. The silver haired boy could hear the sounds of a window being clicked open.  
"Now wanko, please don't go too far," he could make out the voice to be Ritsu's. "We don't want to have to call pet patrol." Koga was just about to turn the fuck back and teach that smart little vampire who the fuck he was talking to.  
He could hear the doorbell ring and leaned around a hedge to see Hakaze-senpai tapping his finger against his chin, Rei slowly opening the door, and Kaoru smiling. "I heard you guys got a new puppy! I can definitely smell it." The taller blonde said. Koga was just about to fucking loose it.  
"We did, but unfortunately, he's still in the process of being trained. He seemed to have misplaced himself somewhere."  
Kaoru chuckled. "Hold on, let me call up the pet patrol. One second please." Kaoru said, raising. His phone to his ear. "Ah yes, pet patrol? We seem to have a 'misplaced puppy'," he said, his eyes flickering to Rei's, the dark haired boy nodding in agreement. "Yes, that's the address. If you could get down here as soon as possible, it would be much appreciated." Kaoru finished, tapping his finger on the screen, an indication of a call ending. Koga needed to run so fucking fast that he would be able to break the fucking sound barrier to escape this living hell. Before he new it, he was running and the wind was in his hair, and beating against his gold eyes. His breath was coming out choppily and fuck all of a sudden he was choking.  
His feet were off the ground and someone had hoisted him up by the shirt collar and was turning Koga around to face him. The silver haired boy way glaring straight into the eyes of Adonis Otogari. The purple haired second year was fully decked out in an animal patrol costume, complete with a nice little hat.  
"Thank god you found him!" He could hear three faint pairs of footsteps running down the hill. Adonis didn't loose eye contact from Koga. "Please don't stray from your owners, Oogami. 

That was fucking it.  
If there was a physical limit it would be so shattered right now it would be able to cut someone like fucking glass. Thoughts of anger, frustration, and down right hatred swam around in Koga's furious mind. Ritsu yawned. "That was a bit too lively for me. I think I'm going to take a nice comfy nap. Maybe I'll invite Ma-kun. He's a great pillow, you know." Rei smiled genuinely at his treasured younger brother, "you sleep well now, Ritsu-kun."  
Ritsu was already walking tiredly up the hill in the direction of the house and waved lazily to the rest at the bottom.

Rei, Koga, Kaoru, and Adonis. 

Adonis had loosened his grip and Koga was ready to make a break. As he tensed his muscles for take off, Adonis re-tightened his grip on Koga's probably now stretched out shirt and Koga just ended up choking again. "Please do not resist, Oogami; I do not want to hurt you." Koga sneered. "Oh yeah? Well let me go then." Koga could feel the tight grip vanish and instead some kind of necklace be put around his neck instead. He felt a yank and a tug.

Fuck.  
"Thank you for everything Adonis-kun." Rei practically sung. Koga's eye's started watering, the silver haired boy convincing himself that the dusty summer afternoon was bothering him and his allergies. The collar was surprisingly comfortable though, even though it took such a huge bite out of his pride that he didn't want to even live. 

Koga sprawled out over the blankets. He was planning for a plan B when Rei left the backyard. It was night time now, and Rei was enjoying some reading under the stars.  
Damn these vampire bastards! Koga thought cruelly, huddling inside of the actually quite spacious dog room. (Koga wasn't going to say dog house and you know why.) just as Koga was about to leave, Rei's footsteps weren't actually going inside and were coming towards Koga. "Why?" Koga thought to himself. The older boy slipped inside to the small wooden room and sat snuggly beside the younger. Koga's mind was spinning. He didn't now if should move away or move closer. After all, this night in particular was quite the cold one. "Quite an eventful day you had today, huh Wanko?" Said Rei, his voice warm. Koga's teeth chattered. Rei pulled up a blanket around Koga's shoulders. "Here's you treat," Rei said, lifting his chin so he could Reach Koga's forehead, using his hand to pry away the younger boy's silver bangs and gently kissing him. 

If your mind could actually break, this is when it happened for Koga.

Rei departed through the door, the sounds of his foots steps on the stairs and finally into the house. 

 

Koga would not be able to live like this.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while I was sick so yeah.


End file.
